


Narcissist

by writingblankspaces



Series: Halloween Can Be Very Scary, You Never Know What You'll Find Under The Sheets [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun works at one of the less shitty diners in his small town. He lives a pretty average life and his boss understands him, so things work out well. Well they did until a mysterious and infuriating customer shows up and becomes one of Sehun's regulars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissist

It was no secret that Oh Sehun was vain. It was something that was well known around the restaurant. Not only did he rely on his face to get him tips (which worked) but he could always count on getting slipped a number once or twice every shift.

“I can’t wait for the day that something happens to his stupid face and he actually has to be a decent human being,” Jongin, the cook, grumbled from the kitchen. He watched the waiter through the prepared food window. Kyungsoo hummed an agreement as he delivered more dirty dishes to Chanyeol in the back of the kitchen.

“Nothing will happen to his face, but I do think he will find his match. There has to be someone who’s just as vain, if not more, than Sehun. It’s only right,” Joonmyun sighed, dusting some breadcrumbs off the counter. All the other people who’d stopped to chat about Sehun went back to working, not wanting to get reprimanded by the owner, Joonmyun.

Karma was really something because when Sehun came back from the bathroom, probably to fool with his hair or the makeup he lied about not wearing, a strange looking guy walked through the door and sat in his section.

Maybe instead of watching Sehun have to deal with not being drop dead gorgeous, everyone supposed they could settle for the boy getting a difficult customer or someone who was immune to his looks and charms.

 

“How may I help you?” A wide smile spread on Kyungsoo’s face when he saw that the man didn’t even bother to take off his expensive looking sunglasses or look Sehun in the face. Sehun let out an indignant huff and asked again, this time with a bit more edge to his voice.

The man stared at the menu and started to give Sehun his order, again not even taking the time to look up at Sehun. Now Sehun was more than angry, he was livid. He snatched the menu out of the man’s hand and muttered a pissy ‘I’ll put your order in and prepare your drink.”

Joonmyun moved to reprimand Sehun for treating a customer in that manner, but Minseok, the manager, stopped him and reminded him that judging by the looks of the customer, Sehun was going to get back what he’d given.

When Sehun got to the soda machine, he stabbed at the button and cola came spouting out, pouring over the side of the glass. Instead of wiping it off to prevent the glass from getting sticky, he just brought it over to the table and sat it down loudly. Some of the cola tittered out the glass and onto the table. The boy then turned on his heel and went to glare at the customer from the kitchen.

He hadn’t even left the man a straw.

 

“If I don’t do something soon, that customer’s going to complain to management,” Luhan sighed, grossing his arms in front of him. He was frustrated at the fact that he had to sit and watch Sehun act like a child just because a customer didn’t want to look at him.

Jongin debated keeping the food and telling Luhan to bring it to the customer in order to prevent Sehun from being ruder than he’d already been. Unfortunately Sehun saw it and snatched the plates, bringing them to the table.

Everyone in the kitchen watched as Sehun sat the plates down, relocating some eggs and a piece of toast to the table. This got the customer’s attention and before Sehun could walk away again, he looked up.

“I don’t know what I’ve done to anger you, but I suggest you fix it because I ask for your manager. My service has been atrocious and you’ve been ugly to me since I walked in,” the voice was quiet but it was firm and Sehun narrowed his eyes, then shook of the grip.

The fact that someone had used the word ugly to describe anything about him pissed Sehun off even further. Instead of threatening the man like he would’ve liked, he realized he needed to be professional or something near it if he wanted to keep his job. He put a fake courteous smile on his face and apologized through clenched teeth.

At that point the restaurant was watching the exchange, everyone except for Chanyeol who was clanging dishes in the back. The air was heavy with tension and Joonmyun wanted to do nothing more than go diffuse the situation but Minseok asked that he not.

They needed to see how Sehun would finish handling the situation.

The customer glared at Sehun, then turned his attention to his food. The confrontation was over for the moment, so Sehun left and walked to the back of the kitchen and into the storage closet. He shut the door behind him then screamed, pulling at his hair in frustration.

Minseok left the front to go check on Sehun and Joonmyun stayed up front, behind the counter, watching Sehun’s customer. The man let out a huff once Sehun was out of sight and proceeded to eat his food. He finished rather quickly and when Joonmyun sent Luhan to pick up the check and money, he saw that the man had left a hundred dollar bill to cover his $15 meal. On a napkin in scrawled writing, he made it clear that the rest was for Sehun’s tip.

“Are you fucking serious? He acts like a kid and pisses off a customer, then gets a $85 tip? What the fuck?” Joonmyun’s eyes widened when he read the note and walked to the back with the money, searching for Sehun.

Coincidentally, he was outside smoking a cigarette and playing on his phone. Minseok had given him a quick fifteen-minute break to clear his head before he was ready to serve more customers.

“Your last customer left you a tip?” Sehun let the cigarette hang from his lips and took the wad of money from Joonmyun’s hand. “$85 fucking dollars? That asshole seriously left me a $85 tip?” Joonmyun nodded and let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair. “Sehun you can’t treat customers like that. I understand he was a little bit strange and was rude, but you cannot be rude back! It makes the restaurant and the rest of the employees look bad, not to mention how it makes me look.”

Sehun threw the cigarette to the ground and stubbed it out with his foot before he nodded. “Yes Mr. Kim.” Joonmyun knew all too well his words had probably went in one ear and out the other, but he wasn’t in the mood to really scold Sehun.

 

A few days later, the man was back and he made sure to sit in Sehun’s section again. This time when Sehun came to give him his menu and ask him what he wanted to drink, he looked dead at Sehun. At first Sehun wanted to get angry, but he couldn’t find it in himself to recall the fury he’d felt earlier in the week.

Kyungsoo recognized that it was the same customer and spread the news in the kitchen, so everyone moved in order to see how things would play out this time.

The busboy’s already large eyes widened even more when he saw the customer purposefully knock over his drink. When the plastic cup hit the ground, the chatter of the other customers died down and everyone watched at Sehun immediately came back with a replacement drink and cleaning supplies. The man watched at Sehun bent down to pick up the cup and he happened to accidentally kick the cup underneath his table.

Sehun looked up at the man for a moment and gauged his facial expression, trying to figure out if he’d kick the cup on purpose. A second after Sehun had resolved to give him the benefit of the doubt, he shot Sehun a smirk and Sehun nearly hit his head on the table.

While he was under the table, the man also knocked his silverware on the floor, saying something about being clumsy. Sehun let out a loud exhale and picked up the utensils too. When he stood back, he plastered his fake smile on his face and returned with fresh silverware, as well as a new napkin.

Once again, as the customer ate their food, Sehun walked to the back, going into the freezer this time. Jongin tried to hold back his laughter when he heard Sehun’s muffled screams and curses.

 

Over the next two weeks the customer frequented the restaurant and each time the employees saw him walk in the door and Sehun was working, they’d all watch their interactions with bated breath.

The situation in itself was rather humorous especially considering the fact that no matter how ugly or rude Sehun was the customer, the man always left a hefty tip and always returned and sat in Sehun’s section.

It was almost like he enjoyed pissing Sehun off and compensated him for allowing him to do such a thing. Maybe instead of humorous, the whole thing was just bizarre.

Everything came to a peak when the customer left Sehun’s tip along with a piece napkin with his number scrawled on it. Everyone only knew this because Kyungsoo had seen it and picked up the tip (and number), looked at it, then brought it to Sehun. When the door closed behind Kyungsoo, he’d run to the kitchen and spread the news of the development.

It was possible that the man had a crush on Sehun and wanted to take him on a date. In fact it was highly likely considering how awful his service was each visit.

Sehun had taken to smoking three or four times everyday, excusing himself as he slipped out the back door and took deep drags off the menthol. That particular day that the man had left his number with Sehun’s tip, he took the money and note from Kyungsoo and stared at it, debating if he would call.

He had to admit he was curious why the man always came back. Sehun knew his temper got the best of him each time the customer came in, but he could never find it in him to not react automatically. Something about the man made Sehun want to punch him in his handsome, smug face.

 

When he was off and laid out on the couch in his apartment, he stared at the number again and decided to call it. He’d just finished taking shower and he’d already cleaned the dishes from his dinner, so he was bored.

“Hello?” A familiar voice asked. Sehun immediately gripped his cell phone tighter and took a deep inhale. “Yes, this is Sehun,” the man chuckled and Sehun could almost picture the satisfied look on his face. It was enough to boil his blood then.

“I’m glad you called. Look, I know this sounds strange and kind of sketchy, but would you meet me at this address?” Sehun told him to text it and he jumped up, immediately heading towards his bedroom for appropriate clothes.

Since the restaurant hadn’t been too busy, Sehun wasn’t really tired despite it being almost two in the morning.

As he was following his GPS, he glanced at himself in his rearview mirror. Why exactly was he doing this? Was it really just because he was bored or was there some other reason?

In the end Sehun wasn’t really sure, so he didn’t give it any further thought and pulled into the address’ parking lot.

 

The apartment number that he was given led him to an elevator, then to the upmost floor of the fancy looking building. He disregarded the fact that felt severely underdressed in his skintight jeans and large sweater when he compared himself to the other inhabitants, most likely residents, in the elevator with him. With their suits and expensive perfume and cologne, Sehun felt out of place.

He was the last one left in the elevator by the time it reached the time and he stumbled out it, looking around until he found the number he was looking for. He’d barely touched the door when it swung open and revealed Sehun’s notorious customer.

Dressed down in a soft looking robe with satin pants underneath, Sehun was satisfied to see that the man’s extravagant way of dressing still transferred to his pajamas.

He stepped aside and ushered Sehun in, closing and locking the door behind them.

“I bet you’re curious why I invited you here. You probably think I should hate you,” Sehun slipped off his shoes and walked into the living room, admiring the massive amounts of mirrors that decorated the house. No matter where he turned, he was met with an image of himself (which looked fantastic despite it being the early morning).

“The truth is I’m deeply attracted to you and despite how we may interact at the diner, that fact still stands.” Sehun raised an eyebrow and helped himself to a seat on the spotless couch in the center of the living room.

During the first few days, Sehun had flirted with the idea that his frequent customer was secretly in love with him and now here was the man telling him in his own words. Instead of questioning it, Sehun just sat back and crossed his legs, looking up at the man. “What’s your name?”

“Huang Zitao, but you can call me Tao,” Sehun said the man’s name a few times, as if to test how it tasted in his mouth and rolled off his tongue. The last time he said it, he dragged it out and made eye contact with Tao.

 

There were only two scenarios that played out in Sehun’s mind while he was just staring at the man across him and he was leaning towards the one that involved him spending his day off in this apartment. The other one, which sounded like less fun, was of Sehun thanking Tao for his compliment, then slipping back on his shoes and leaving.

He also was more in favor of the first option because well to be frank, it’d been a while since Sehun had gotten laid and Tao seemed more than capable and ready to change that.

 

“Why’d you call me here?” Sehun was going to play coy now and avoid mentioning or even hinting that he’d already made up his mind to sleep with Tao if he wished. Tao broke the intense eye contact and cleared his throat before he spoke to the floor “I want to get to know you.”

“At almost 3 o’clock in the morning?”

Sehun played a sort of cat and mouse game with Tao after that question, trying to draw what he wanted the man to ask out of him. When his phone told him it was three o’clock, he ceased with the game.

“Just tell me you want to fuck me. We both know I’m hot and you want to,” Sehun sighed, uncrossing his legs and crossing his arms in front his chest. Tao laughed and he held up his hands in a surrendering position. “You got me. Will you?”

Instead of answering Sehun got up from the couch and walked over to Tao. He pulled him up from his chair and guided him to where he thought the bedroom was. The hall was long and he saw an office, a half bath, modernly arranged guestroom, a closed door, then what he presumed to be Tao’s bedroom. Judging by the expensive and luxurious decorations, he was right.

 

He got Tao undressed so quickly that the man didn’t even notice until Sehun was on top of him in a similar state of undress. Before Sehun continued, he looked around and saw just as many mirrors in the room as there had been in the living room, even some on the headboard and ceiling.

Maybe Mr. Huang Zitao had a thing for mirrors?

Sehun didn’t mind though. All the mirrors meant he could watch himself have sex and what was better than that?

 

When Sehun had ended up on his back with his legs wrapped around Tao’s waist, he didn’t know exactly. What he did know was that Tao was a lot stronger than it he appeared. Also despite his rather distant personality and roundabout way of approaching Sehun, he sure wasn’t shy when he had Sehun’s dick down his throat and was easing a third finger into Sehun’s ass and grazing his prostate.

There was something even more erotic about watching his own face of pleasure when Tao’s throat constricted around him. His mouth hung open and his eyelids were heavy, making him look sleepy but he was anything but.

Soft courses of ah, ah, ah, please filled the room, getting louder and more insistent when Tao withdrew his fingers and removed his mouth. He stroked himself a few times and rolled on a condom, then moved forward, holding onto Sehun’s thigh. Pressed flush against Sehun, Tao took some time to look up at his own reflection, admiring the pretty contrast of their skin together in the mirror on the headboard.

 

“Watch yourself,” Tao demanded, slicking himself with more lube as he watched Sehun’s entrance clench and unclench at emptiness. Sehun looked up at the mirror angled towards the bed and settled himself on his knees.

With an appreciative squeeze of Sehun’s ass, Tao slipped back inside of him and Sehun let out a sigh. The other man let him get adjusted before Sehun shook his hips with impatience and Tao gave him what he wanted.

It didn’t take him long to build up an unforgiving and unrelenting thrust and Sehun looked at the mirror, enthralled in the way his brow wrinkled when Tao pressed deep inside of him, only for his mouth to open when the man pulled away.

He dug his manicured fingers into the impossibly soft sheets, moaning when Tao’s thrusts started to graze that spot inside of him. Sehun’s back arched and his panting got louder when Tao reached underneath him and started to stroke him, matching his rhythm.

 

The sound of skin meeting meshed with Sehun’s pants and the soft thud of the headboard against the wall to make for a further arousing atmosphere. Sehun was so close to coming again that he was literally hyperventilating, his knees shaking as Tao continued his brutal pace. When Tao bent over his back and he felt the man’s own pants against his skin, Sehun decided that he would come then and as a plus, he got to watch himself do it.

Sort of.

His eyes might’ve been squeezed shut and he probably said a few curses along with Tao’s name. Sehun did however get to see his knees give out from underneath him and his body land on the pillow underneath him. Somehow he hadn’t come on it and the fabric was dry and mess-free.

Sehun wasn’t expecting Tao to grip his hips tighter and rush towards his own orgasm, so it took him by surprise. He was pleasantly spent and didn’t mind assisting with Tao’s pleasure, so when he recovered, he moved his hips to meet each of the man’s thrusts.

In the matter of three or four thrusts, Tao spilled inside the condom and let out a loud sigh, then chuckled.

Sehun watched all this in the mirror: everything from the moment Tao’s climax crashed over him, to the aftershocks that followed and finally the grin that graced his equally satisfied face.

The feeling that followed Tao withdrawing from him made Sehun wince and he rolled onto his back, looking at his released spattered chest in the mirror above the bed. The other man followed him and lay next him, doing the same.

“I knew I was shallow, but I didn’t think I had a thing for mirrors,” Sehun saw the smirk on Tao’s face widen and for once that night, he looked directly at Tao. “Glad I could help you with that. As for me, I’m fully aware of my mirror thing.”

A moment of silence enveloped the room and Sehun enjoyed it, using the time to collect his thoughts and reason to himself why he’d just had sex with a virtual stranger. “You know, you’re welcome to come back any time you want. If you want me to stop coming around the diner I’d understand that too.”

Sehun sat up and he shrugged, accepting the tissue Tao offered him to clean off his chest. “I kind of like the distraction, makes my day go by quicker. Also I don’t see why this wouldn’t be a normal thing. It’s not like I’m dating anyone.”

 

At some point in the morning Sehun and Tao decided to go to bed, narrowly beating the sunrise.

It seemed like Sehun had just closed his eyes when his phone rang from the living room and he made himself leave the comfort of the soft sheets, warm embrace from Tao and the blankets to answer it.

Seeing at how it was almost 12 in the afternoon, Sehun knew it was probably Minseok asking him to come into work. Someone had problem gone out and gotten shitfaced and called off because they were too hung-over to function. It happened a lot more than Sehun cared to admit, but at this point he was almost immune to it. Honestly that just meant his paycheck would be nicer when payday rolled around.

“Hey Sehun, would you be able to be in in twenty minutes? We’re understaffed…” Sehun rolled his eyes, annoyed that he was right.

The young college kids they hired needed to learn how to better manage themselves. Sehun almost laughed into his phone when he realized that he was barely older than those same ‘kids’ having only graduated three years ago.

“Fine.” Minseok thanked him several times before he hung up and Sehun soaked it all up, knowing that was the only time Minseok really kissed his ass. It was something worth enjoying.

Tao was still asleep when Sehun located all his clothes and slipped into to them and he decided to leave a note. Using a magnet to secure it to the large fridge, he stole an apple off the counter and locked the door behind him.

 

Sehun was exhausted and his back protested at him being on his feet, but he wore a smile all day. He even managed to keep his temper under control during the brunch rush.

Why the hell were they so busy on the day after Halloween anyway?

Judging from the various states of hung-over-ness, their customers were stragglers from wild costume parties and late night clubbing.

 

Sehun wasn’t the least bit surprised when he saw Tao walk in, dressed as extravagant as usual. He sat down in his usual spot in Sehun’s section and waited for the man to come acknowledge him.

Watching from the back, Jongin, Joonmyun, Minseok, Kyungsoo and Luhan waited for the normal scene to unfold. Usually the customer would rudely demand a menu, then he’d text on his face and give Sehun his order, not even bothering to make eye contact. Sehun would then bring the man’s drink and spill some on the table, as well as slam his plates down on the table, which jolted most of the food, sometimes bits ending up on the table as well.

This time was different though.

Sehun calmly too the man’s order and the customer took off his sunglasses, making sure to look at Sehun as he told him what he wanted. When Sehun dropped the order off at the window, everyone watched in peaked curiosity as he brought the man his drink order and sat it down softly, even giving him a smile

“That was weird.” Everyone agreed with Joonmyun’s statement and reluctantly went back to working until the man’s food was ready.

Just like clockwork, they gathered again and watched as Sehun politely served the man and even took the time to have what appeared to be a flirtatious conversation with him.

“Are you sick Sehun or do you have some kind of amnesia? Did you get fucked up last night too?” Jongdae asked, putting his damp hand on Sehun’s face. The other man flinched from the touch and glared at him. “No, why do you say that?”

“Oh, nothing. Just asking,” Jongdae sighed, going back to his dishes. Even as others continued their work, Joonmyun and Minseok watched Sehun like hawks.

Something was indeed weird.

When the customer asked for his check, Sehun brought it to him, though this time the man paid in exact change and he didn’t leave a weirdly large tip. Instead he sat at his booth for a little while and Sehun’s break came.

 

To everyone’s surprise, instead of going to the back to smoke, he grabbed himself a plate of food and slid into the man’s booth. They watched as Sehun sparked up a conversation, then laughed while reaching out to touch the man’s hand.

Everything about the situation screamed that they knew each other better than they had just a day ago and everyone was suspicious.

“You don’t think Sehun and that customer hooked up right?” Jongin asked Kyungsoo. The busboy shrugged and continued to watch the flirty exchange. “Maybe? Who knows with Sehun?”

 

“Your co-workers seemed so confused. Maybe they’re weirded out at seeing us so friendly.” Sehun spared the kitchen a glanced and noticed everyone pretending to be busy, even Joonmyun who was obviously struggling to look occupied as he glanced at receipts.

“Yeah probably. How much you want to bet they think we’ve had sex?” Sehun joked, taking a sip of his water. Tao laughed and leaned back in the seat, looking at the kitchen again. The cook accidentally made eye contact with him and Tao knew Sehun was right. The presumably younger man looked away with an embarrassed expression.

“That’s a fair assumption.”


End file.
